DESCRIPTION (Adapted From Application): Christian Brothers University (CBU, Memphis) and Tennessee State University (TSU, Nashville) are joining forces to expand their efforts to recruit and train undergraduate minority students for careers in science and research. With funding from the Fogarty International Center of the National Institutes of Health and collaborative support from the St. Jude Children's Research Hospital International Outreach program, qualified students and faculty will be provided the opportunity to conduct international research that has the potential to make a real difference in the health care of under-served populations in the U.S. and developing countries. The educational progression in place at CBU and TSU to train students to do research will be utilized to train students for this MIRT training program. The sites selected for the program's first year are two pediatric hematology/oncology treatment clinics and one basic research laboratory located in Brazil and Guatemala. An expansion of the program to other colleges and universities in Arkansas, Mississippi, Louisiana and Tennessee is planned with the formation of the Mid-South Coalition for Minority International Research. LeMoyne-Owen College in Memphis, Tennessee is already participating in this Coalition. Through academic programs in their home institutions, science and behavioral science students will acquire the basic skills needed to conduct research and become eligible to participate in a research project at an international site. Students will progress in their knowledge of research and research techniques beginning in their freshman year by participating in seminars, workshops and academic courses. During the summer after their junior year they will conduct their research on an international site and in their senior year, they will report on their findings at a regional or national meeting. By working in an international laboratory or clinical setting, undergraduate minority students will gain insight into laboratory techniques, clinical procedures, literature and medical records review, and the application of basic science techniques in medical research. Students who are provide with specialized training that complement their current studies will take the knowledge and experience gained during their MIRT fellowship into advanced studies and scientific careers. The effect this enriched experience has on career choices will be determined by tracking the students after they graduate.